Daisuki, A CurSwain Fanfic
by MikoNekoFanfics
Summary: When Cursor goes to the forest, she met an annoying man in a tree. He then pursued her to say three simple words: "I love you" But Cursor didn't accept it, but she didn't know that he will continue to pursue her until she said it with her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Cursor was walking in the woods. A man with a theater mask was following her, he hid behind the tree so he won't be seen when she turns around.

"Who's there?" She said as she looks around if someone is following her.

"I am a mysterious tree, take a one step or you'll die~" The man said as he pretends to be a talking tree. Cursor walks closer to the tree curiously. "FINE! DIE!" The man yelled and lunged her and they rolled and they faced to face. "Who are you?!" Cursor asked.

"He-he... I will not say it unless you say 'I love you'"

"Hey! Let me go!"

"You're such a hard woman..." He grunted as he let her go.

"What do you want... Anyway?"

"I cannot say..." The man smirked as he took off his mask.

"You're weird..."

"No, I'm not weird... I'm a lover!"

Cursor walked away "I hope he's not following me." She whispered to herself.

"I heard you..."

"What?"

"Of course, I will follow you, what did you expect? You didn't do my favor lately..."

"What do you mean with "favor"?"

"You know, I will never let you go until you say "I Love you""

She ran away from him. "HEY!" The man yelled as he chased after her. She reached to her house and began to lock the door.

The man reached to her house "DAMN IT! OPEN IT!" He yelled as he banged the door, he stopped and looks at the axe laying near the tree and looks at the window "CURSOR! I WILL GET YOU!"

"No! Stay away!" Cursor screamed as she began to cower.

"I'm coming for you!" The man said as he grabbed the axe and started to break the door.

"No! No! Stay away from me!" Cursor fell on the foor. The man successfully breaks the door and enters the house, looking for Cursor. "I will find you, bitch." He heard whimpering and opens the other doors. She wasn't there at all. He heard a scream and turn around, he saw Cursor and grabbed her "You bitch, there's no escape now..."

"Please don't kill me..." Cursor begged.

The man breathed heavily, until he yelled "DANG! I COULDN'T KILL YOU!"

"Put me down..." Cursor said as she began to cry.

The man put her down and began to examine her "Aww... that's cute? I thought you are brave and hard? He chuckled, "I never thought that you're such a coward and a soft woman."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha... What are you doing?"

"You need to stay with me..." He smirked "FOREVER!"

"W-Why?! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!"

The man's facial expression changed as he was going to snap out "I-I-I was in love..." He blushed.

"Then how do you know me?"

The man heavily breathed as his face became red as a tomato "I-I-I-I stalked you for the whole time. I-I love you... So that's why I kept on pursuing you to say I love you to me... Would you agree?"

"I-I guess?" Cursor panted.

"T-then w-w-w-would y-you say i-it?"

Cursor gets up, runs into her bedroom and locks the door. She began to sob "Why I should say that to someone I don't know?!"

The man sighed and ran up to her bedroom and knocks the door constantly "Cursor? Please answer me..." He choked like he was gonna cry, "Cursor? Please..."

"How does he know my name?" Cursor quietly whispered and walks to her bed and hid herself with a blanket "Go away..."

"MARY!" The man heavily sighed.

"Just go away..."

"B-but... I-I love you... Please... answer me..." The man sobbed.

Cursor gets up from her bed and unlocks the door. The man was shocked and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry..." Cursor sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

"I forgave you..." He whispers in her ear, "I could tell that I was madly in love at you. And because of that, You're bounded to me for eternity..."

"Okay?" Cursor gulped.

The man took off his mask and kisses Cursor, she whimpered a bit. He pulls out and looks at Cursor, then he dips his head at her neck and gently kissed it.

"Ah... What are you doing...?" Cursor moaned.

The man stopped and carried her to her bed, he pushes her at the bed and continued to kiss her. Cursor moaned a bit. The man stopped and smiled "Goodnight Mary..."


End file.
